


12

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Interactive chapter





	12

I don’t think I have ever paid this much attention to the people around me. Everyone is interesting because I need to put them in the ‘no’ or the ‘maybe’ category. Most people are easy because I know for sure they couldn’t be Blue. But my heart races a little whenever I see someone who might potentially be him.

In ten minutes, I have made eye-contact with more boys than in the last year. I try to find something in their eyes that would give me a clue. But most of them ignore me or seem a bit weirded out. I got three smiles, though. One of them was even clearly an invitation. But I could tell it wasn’t Blue.

And right now is all about blue. I promised I would be here, I promised I would wait for him, so I am doing just that. No friends, no Cal, no Martin… Just Blue and me. Like I promised. No distraction, no fear. I am ready and if he is ready too, I need to come through for him.

But time passes and still no Blue. Or maybe I missed him. I know it wouldn’t be nice for him, but I hope that I missed him. Otherwise, that would just mean that he didn’t show. And I am not ready to face that possibility yet.

It is getting late and some rides are closing for the night.

I sigh. No Blue tonight. I’ll email him later this evening. Let him know that I was there, that I was late, but that I waited. That I am sorry we missed each other if he showed. That I understand if he didn’t show. That I would do anything to go back to what we had, and that he just needs to tell me how to get there.

But first, I have time for one last ride.

[Go to the Ferris Wheel.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595754)

[Go to the Tilt-A-Whirl.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595802)

[Go to the House of Mirrors. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595775)


End file.
